Torture For Torture's Sake
by MirskianQueen
Summary: Morgan has been captured by an Unsub who then calls the BAU for a ransom, she promises to torture Morgan until they get what she wants.


_**TORTURE FOR TORURE'S SAKE.**_

_**Summary: Morgan is captured by an Unsub who then calls the BAU for a ransom, she promises to torture Morgan until they get what she wants.**_

_**PROLOGUE.**_

Morgan's eyes felt heavy as he forced them open; at first his vision was hazy and unfocused he blinked hard to clear his vision.

He was in an attic, tied tightly to a chair that had been bolted to the floor; a piece of cloth was stuffed in his mouth, effectively gagging him.

"Well it's about time," her voice came from behind him and he heard a chair creak as someone stood up, "for a minute there I thought I'd used too much."

He heard soft footsteps as she approached, then a hand reached around behind him to stroke his cheek; Morgan jerked and yelped through the gag as her fingernails raked painfully across his skin, he felt blood run down his cheek.

"Oh don't be a baby;" she stepped around him and yanked the cloth from his mouth, "I've got a lot worse than that planned for you."

Licking his lips, Morgan took a deep breath. "Who are you?"

She chuckled and shook her head, "it's always the same questions.' She said with a grin, "Who are you? What do you want?" She walked across the room to the far wall and pulled back a section of the boarding, revealing a selection of knives, a range of different sized hammers, a long coiled whip, a blow torch, a bundle of short sharp metal spikes, a pair of pliers and a small hand-held power drill.

She turned her head back to Morgan and grinned at his attempt to hide his fear, "I'd have thought you'd try for something a little more original." Looking back at the wall she cocked her head, "I supposed I should start off easy…" She gripped a small, two inch long knife, "so we'll start with the knives and work our way up."

Morgan eyes the knife in her hand, then looked up at the six others on the wall, "You said 'knives' as in all of them?"

She grinned, sauntering back to him, "yep." She gripped his shirt and slid the tiny knife up the fabric; the blade sliced through cleanly, cutting up the front of his shirt. She pulled it off and tossed it to the floor, "let's begin shall we?"

"Do I have a choice?" Morgan asked his eyes locked on the knife. Her eyes gleamed and she pressed the blade against his chest and slowly dragged it down, he hissed and jerked, "I'll take that as 'no'."

"Good guess," she made a short gash across his left arm, chuckling again as he gasped. "I've waited a long time for this," she told him, making a shallow cut down his left side, "so I'm going to make this last a long time."

Gritting his teeth, Morgan looked at her. "Seriously who are you?"

"Just one of the many little girls your boss left without a father," she stabbed the knife into his left side, just bellow his ribs.

Morgan groaned, gasping in pain. "What are you talking about?"

The blade was yanked out of him and she leant down, pressing her face close to his. "My father was arrested by your boss."

Morgan gasped as she stuck a finger into the stab wound, he cried out, panting as she wriggled and twisted it inside the gash. "So what, you decided to kidnap a federal agent so he'd arrest you too and reunite you with him?"

She snorted and twisted her finger in the stab-wound again, "your half right," she told Morgan as he grunted in pain, "I do want to be reunited with my dad." She finally pulled her finger out and smiled, "but I have no intention of being arrested." She shook her head and sliced the knife across Morgan's chest, "I want him released."

Breathing hard, Morgan swallowed and looked at her. "You know since you have me tied up here, you might actually consider throwing in a name."

"Abby Perotta," she said proudly

"Perotta…?" Morgan blinked and frowned; then his eyes went wide, "As in _Vincent_ Perotta?"

Abby grinned, "the one and only." She slashed the knife down Morgan's right arm from his shoulder to elbow, "you're boss took him away from me." Abby dug the point of the blade into the new gash, making Morgan yell and writhe against the ropes binding his to the chair, "now I want him back."

"He's a psychopath!" Morgan protested, gasping and groaning as he was stabbed again; this time in his right shoulder.

"He's my Father!" Abby snarled, rotating the knife in the wound; Morgan cried out, his chest heaving as the knife was jerked free.

Glaring at him, Abby pulled his phone from his pocket. "I think it's time we got this show on the road."

_***CM*CM***_

Hotch answered his phone on the first ring, "Morgan?"

"_If you want your friend to stay alive, you'll do exactly as I say." _The woman's voice was cold, angry.

"What have you done with Morgan?" Hotch asked softly, his hand clenched tight around the phone.

At his question, the woman laughed. "_We've been having some fun with knives," _she chuckled and he heard several clicking sounds. _"I'll send you the photos soon."_

Hotch forced back his horror, "what do you want?"

"_Well that Agent Hotchner is very simple," _she said pleasantly, _"I want you to release my Father, I believe you know him; his name is Vincent Perotta."_

Hotch blinked, he hadn't heard the name in years; but he still remembered the case, "Your father…?" Garcia hadn't found anything about a daughter, or any children for that matter.

"_Yes my father," _she sighed in annoyance and Hotch heard Morgan cry out in pain. _"You hear that Agent Hotchner?"_

"Yes," Hotch's hand clenched tighter on the phone.

"_Well I'm going to continue my torture of Agent Morgan until you release my father," _she chuckled and Hotch heard Morgan yell again. _"I wouldn't take too long if I were you, you wouldn't want poor Morgan to suffer too much now would you?"_

The call disconnected and Hotch quickly began calling the rest of the team, by the time he was finished, he was almost at the BAU field office.

_***CM*CM***_

Morgan's eyes were closed, his breath shaking as he panted from the pain of the two long gashes down his right side.

"Ok, so now we wait." Abby slapped Morgan's cheek, "open your eyes Derek." She snapped, "It's rude not to look at someone when they talk to you." Taking a deep breath, Morgan opened his eyes. "That's better," Abby smiled and poked two fingers into the stab-wound in his left side; her smile turning into an evil grin at his loud gasp of pain, she twisted her fingers drilling them deeper into the wound, he cried out and tried to jerk away. Chuckling Abby drew her fingers out and patted his chest, "I think I'll give your boss half an our before I call him back." She smiled sweetly and stabbed the knife into Morgan's right thigh, "it'll give us some time to get better acquainted."

"You're not my type," Morgan gasped, his voice shaking from pain.

Abby cocked her head and dropped the knife to the floor, "what a terribly hurtful thing to say." Shaking her head she grinned, "I think we'll move onto something a little bigger."

Morgan felt his breath quicken as she pulled a five inch knife from the wall, he swallowed and jerked at the ropes as she walked back to him. "Can't we talk about this?"

Abby laughed and shook her head, "Oh Baby, talk is overrated." She grinned running the serrated blade over the back of his shoulders, the down his right arm; Morgan yelled and wrenched at the ropes.

Sniggering Abby slowly pushed and twisted the point of the blade into the back of Morgan's neck, "you're such a baby." Grunting in pain, Morgan tugged at the ropes again; they didn't budge, they were too tight, tied too efficiently to come undone.

_***CM*CM***_

"… She wants what?" Reid couldn't believe it, Vincent Perotta was one of the worst serial killers they'd arrested; having killed over 100 people.

Hotch closed his eyes and sighed, "If we don't get him released, she'll kill Morgan."

"We can't release him!" Garcia's eyes were wide, "he'll kill again!"

Rossi frowned and shook his head, "who is this guy?"

It was Reid who answered, "He was a serial killer hit man we arrested a few years ago; he killed over 100 people, using rats to torture them."

Prentiss grimaced, "releasing him's not an option then?"

"If we do, a lot more people will die." Hotch groaned and shook his head, "if we don't Morgan dies."

They all fell silent; they all knew that there was no way anyone would agree to Vincent Perotta's release, but in less they found a way to do that, they would lose one of there own.


End file.
